Save your heart
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: Recuerdo la primera vez que salí contigo, la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor y la última vez que te fuiste. Pero nosotros sabemos que para cada historia hay una segunda parte. NaruSasu.


**Save your heart**

Apenas te vi entrar supe que eras tú, como si mi organismo hubiese estado predispuesto a tu presencia. Antes de notar tu cabello rubio atravesar la puerta, mi corazón ya latía muy fuerte.

Tú, después de todos estos años.

La música hace retumbar los vidrios de la casa, pero yo no estoy escuchando. Verte ahí, junto a la puerta, saludando a la anfitriona con esa sonrisa bobalicona que no ha cambiado con los años. Sigues pareciendo tan joven como siempre. Yo, en cambio, siento que los años comienzan a pesarme. De saber que vendrías habría puesto un poco más de esfuerzo en elegir mis prendas.

Te recuerdo como mi viejo amante de la adolescencia. Al principio no nos soportábamos, o más bien yo no te soportaba: siempre queriendo llamar la atención, siempre queriendo ser el héroe; quizás por eso siempre sentí un poco de vergüenza. No dejo de pensar en ti como un escandaloso.

Pero lograste encandilarme, sí. Jamás fui corto, y cuando comenzaste a mirarme más de la cuenta o cuando tus sonrisas se habían transformado en seductoras, yo no podía hacerme el desentendido. Cuando comenzaste a cortejarme, no me sentía de humor y menos contigo... la manera en la que se invierten los papeles con el tiempo suele sentirse amarga. La cosa es que cuando me invitaste a salir por primera vez me negué, pero debí saber que no te rendirías tan fácil.

Tras terminar cada clase, solías ir a buscarme a mi salón. Recuerdo con frescura aquella vez que te rompí la nariz cuando _osaste_ llegar al aula con flores (error tuyo, si me hubieses conocido bien habrías sabido que soy cinturón negro). Eras bastante idiota en el arte de seducir; aunque en el fondo (_demasiado_ en el fondo) en algún momento pensé que había sido un poco adorable.

Luego de ese episodio, creí que habías desistido de molestarme. Quizás hayas pensado que estoy loco, pero luego de una semana que no hubieses ido por mí a incordiarme, comencé a extrañarte. Sólo un _poco_.

No fue hasta unos pocos días después que te volví a ver, con tu nariz derecha nuevamente. Estabas sentado sobre los escalones frente a el vestíbulo de mi hogar. Pensé que me guardarías rencor por lo que te había hecho (aunque realmente te lo hubieses merecido), sin embargo tu boca se amplió, mostrando todos tus dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—No pensé que fuese una sorpresa verme —me había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Solías creerte muy listo—Vine por ti.

—Ya te lo advertí—lo siento como si hubiese pasado ayer. Te ignoré al menos hasta que llegué donde estabas tú, y estrujaste la tela de mi pantalón—Vete a casa.

Tu sonrisa era radiante.

—Sabes que no lo haré—habías sacado un par de boletos de tu bolsillo trasero y te levantaste, quedando a mi altura—. Son para ir al nuevo club que han abierto en las afueras y tú irás conmigo.

Iba a negarme, pero tus ojos esperanzados no me dejaron hacerlo. Espero que hasta el día de hoy tengas ese brillo tan hermoso y manipulador en tus ojos, porque en ese momento fueron la principal razón para darme cuenta de que comenzabas a gustarme.

—Está bien —recuerdo mi resignación—. Iré a arreglarme.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, te ves perfecto.

—Llevo el uniforme, idiota.

—Quizás mis sentimientos desfiguren la realidad.

Siempre has sido un galán aunque a veces me incomodara. Esa tarde volví a darte un golpe (esta vez mucho más leve) por tratarme como si fuera alguien a quien tuvieses que tratar como un príncipe. Eso no me gusta y jamás me gustará. Tiempo después de enseñé que enamorarte de un chico no era lo mismo que enamorarse de una chica.

Habías pedido prestado el automóvil de tu padre, aunque me lo contaste con una voz tan temblorosa que realmente no podía creerte. Creo que quizás el haber dicho que era "prestado" estaba de más.

Aparcaste cerca del club, pero habíamos llegado demasiado temprano: apenas eran las siete. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarte qué hacíamos mientras esperábamos, ya habías salido del auto y habías rodeado el carro para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Recuerdo que te asesiné con la mirada.

—Lo siento —te disculpaste—, no quería que se viera así.

—Hn.

—Hay un parque cerca de aquí —otra vez esa sonrisa de galantería. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que esa sonrisa era la causante de que tuvieras tantas admiradoras—. Iremos ahí a pasar el rato hasta que sea una hora decente para entrar.

—No se te ocurrió nada mejor, ¿no? Una cita en el parque. Es tan cliché.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que vi la expresión de ilusión en tu rostro. Tus ojos mostraban un brillo especial así de grandes como estaban y tus labios formando una pequeña "o" que duró apenas unos segundos antes de que empezaras a hablar.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota? —me quejé, harto de tu expresión—. Reacciona.

Espabilaste enseguida.

—¡Has dicho que es una cita!

Esa fue mi primera vergüenza frente a ti. Debí saber que no te esperaras que yo aceptara una cita contigo después de todo lo que te había hecho. Esto realmente te ilusionaba.

—¿No lo es?

—¡Oh, uh! ¡Lo es!

Apretaste mi brazo con fuerza y me llevaste casi a rastras del estacionamiento hasta el parque. Recuerdo que apenas llegamos me llevaste a una de esas bancas frente a la pileta. El lugar, si no me falla la memoria, solía estar vacío. Yo procuraba tener una distancia prudente de ti, pero cada vez que me alejaba tú arrimabas tu trasero hacia el mío; así hasta que quede completamente arrinconado al borde del asiento.

—Me sorprende que seas tan insistente —bufé—. Es evidente que me quiero alejar.

—Y es evidente que yo no quiero que te alejes —lo dijiste con elocuencia—. No seas así, quiero compartir contigo. Además, es una cita.

—Vale, me equivoqué: no es una jodida cita —había hecho el amago de levantarme y dejarte solo, pero tu agarre no me dejó.

—Lo es, y lo sabes —me sonreíste—. Ven acá.

Nunca entenderé cómo es que siempre lograbas convencerme para todo. Estuve bastante tiempo rechazándote, y habría seguido haciéndolo durante toda la vida si hubiese sabido que tras aceptarte una sola vez terminaría aceptando todo durante el resto de mi vida.

Me habías pasado uno de tus brazos alrededor de los hombros.

Ese fue el día en el que te conocí. Supe que vivías sólo con tu padre desde hace unos cuantos años aquí en la capital, y también que habías entrado a nuestra escuela a mitad de semestre, eso explicaba el por qué te había visto tan pocas veces. Tu salón estaba cruzando la cancha de fútbol, eso también decía mucho. Cuando mencionaste que eras el arquero del equipo, recordé instantáneamente que te había visto antes de que comenzaras a acosarme: tu cabeza rubia bajo los barrotes del arco, tú atrapando una pelota por los aires, eras fácil de distinguir porque por aquí no suele haber gente con colores tan llamativos. Me contaste que me habías visto por primera vez no en la escuela, si no que en la parada del bus al término de la jornada. Tú no tomabas el bus, pero ese día tuviste que tomarlo por razones de fuerza mayor.

Luego de tantas horas hablando tu abrazo había dejado de molestarme, incluso parecía algo agradable; tanto como la cercanía de tu cara con la mía. Me hiciste sentir cómodo contigo. Siempre hacías que los momentos que compartíamos fuesen inolvidables.

—Es hora de que vayamos andando, Sasuke.

Me levanté lentamente de donde estábamos, manteniendo mi autocontrol, porque la verdad es que lo único que quería era vomitar esa sensación de mierda que tenía en el estómago. Tiempo después supe que esa sensación era parte del comienzo.

Cuando llegamos al club sentía la música fuerte, demasiado ruidosa para mi gusto. Antes de decir que sí a tu invitación debí pensar siquiera a dónde estábamos yendo. Odio los clubes, desde antes de la mayoría de edad sabía que ese ambiente no era adecuado para mí. El olor a borrachera y mujerzuelas nunca ha sido soportable para mí.

Pasaste los boletos y entramos. El olor a sudor y cigarrillo se me pegaba en las ropas como todo eso fuese dirigido sólo a mí. Aún rememoro el asco que sentí cuando un tipo tuvo la osadía de sujetarse de mi hombro antes de vomitar. Jamás entendí tu gusto por los ambientes así.

Estaban tocando música electrónica que era dolorosamente repetitiva. Te seguí los pasos hacia la barra, donde tuve el mal presentimiento de lo que harías.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —me habías ofrecido amablemente. A ratos podía verte el rostro, ya que mis ojos no podían adaptarse bien a la oscuridad aún y las luces pasaban aleatoriamente por tu piel.

—Agua.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te he traído para que puedas soltarte un rato. Ven —tiraste de mi hacia la barra y en un rato lograste ubicarnos cerca del tipo que atendía—. ¿Te gusta el vodka?

—No bebo . No me gusta.

—Seguramente no lo has probado.

—No me jodas, Naruto. Quiero el agua.

Recuerdo tu cara cuando te respondí aquello: me mirabas con una gracia que en vez de haberme estado quejando te hubiese contado un chiste genial. Te acercaste un poco a mí, y yo creí que era para escucharte claramente, pero poco después de esa situación supe que era para tenerme cerca.

—¿De verdad? ¿No quisieras probar un poco? —también recuerdo que eras algo manipulador. Esos ojos de cachorro abandonado no me causaron el menor enternecimiento, pero estabas comenzando a hartarme—. ¿Por mí?

No causaban nada en mí.

—Está bien —suspiré—. Dame lo que pidas tú.

Le dijiste al barman que querías dos vodka con jugo de piña. Lo recuerdo a la perfección, porque desde ese entonces se volvió mi bebestible favorito. No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que te voltearas para entregarme una de las bebidas y sonreírme. Tú, siempre sonriendo.

—Quiero ver que lo pruebes.

Recuerdo que estaba frustrado porque realmente mi plan era dejar el vaso por ahí sin que te dieras cuenta. Realmente siempre has sido más listo de lo que pensaba. Acerqué el vidrio a mi boca, sintiendo el olor a alcohol y piña inundándome las narices.

—No está mal.

—¿No te lo he dicho?

Y entonces besaste mi mejilla. No tuve tiempo de lanzarte una mirada fiera o quebrarte la espalda contra la barra, porque el contacto fue tan efímero que apenas se sintió como un roce. Aún así, recuerdo haber notado tus mejillas arreboladas y un poco de timidez en tu expresión.

Verdaderamente sentías algo por mí.

Recuerdo que el vodka te lo tomaste de un solo sorbo y volviste a rellenar el vaso otras dos veces más antes de acercarte a mí con confianza renovada. Yo, en cambio, recién iba por un poco más de la mitad del mío y ya me sentía algo mareado. Por esos tiempos no era mi costumbre beber y eso me convertía en una presa demasiado fácil de los efectos del alcohol.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —me ofreciste. Estabas tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a piña salir de tus labios.

—¿Qué te hace pensar siquiera que yo bailo? —admito que por esos días se me hacía costumbre ser desagradable—. Además, estás algo ebrio.

—Razones suficientes para salir a bailar—tomaste de mi mano y me arrastraste hasta la pista, aún cuando yo estaba reticente a ello—. Tú aprendes y yo bajo mis grados de alcohol.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirte que te fueras a la mierda, o más allá, sentí que tus manos pasaban alrededor de mis hombros y se encerraban tras mi cuello. Antes de poder evitarlo, ya habías acercado tus caderas a las mías y habías comenzado a menearlas al compás de la música. Había querido creer que tu cercanía era simplemente para que yo pudiera seguir tus movimientos, pero tiempo después me confesaste que no había sido por esa razón.

Odiaba esa música, pero cuando terminé de beber el vodka ya no era tan terrible. Llevábamos un par de canciones bailando cuando comencé a notar que la transpiración de tu cuerpo hacía que tu camiseta se apegara más a tu cuerpo y que estaba pasando lo mismo con la mía. Tu cabello estaba algo húmedo y tu frente estaba perlada de sudor. Tus ojos estaban pendientes de los míos, jamás se apartaron. Y tu boca ancha ya no sonreía, agregándole seriedad a tu expresión,

—Realmente me alegro de que estés aquí —me susurraste, o esto me había parecido a mí en medio de la música escandalosa.

Yo había evitado responderte, aunque de cierta forma sé que sospechabas que yo también me sentía satisfecho de estar ahí contigo. Nadie jamás habría pensado que realmente llegaría a sentir cosas por alguien tan patoso cuando se trataba de conquista.

Para ese entonces yo ya me había dejado llevar. Tus caderas casi se habían fusionado con las mías el ritmo que marcaba la percusión, tu frente apoyada en la mía haciendo que nuestras narices se toparan. Apuesto a que jamás pensaste en que el hecho de que ambos fuésemos del mismo porte era algo tan beneficioso. Tus ojos estaban cerrados, pero yo no dejaba de mirar tus párpados.

—Sasuke —esa fue la primera vez que deseé que dijeras mi nombre a cada momento—. Voy a hacer algo.

—¿Qué harás? —recuerdo que me había hecho un llamado mental a ser desconfiado, pero eso no sucedió. Durante años culpé al licor por ello.

—Voy a besarte.

Te recuerdo como mi viejo amante de la adolescencia y mi primer beso. Siempre he sabido que muchas chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de mí en aquellos años, pero nunca estuve interesado y no por el hecho de que yo fuese realmente un homosexual. Durante esos años nunca me había sentido atraído hacia ninguna mujer y menos hacia cualquier hombre. Nunca me parecieron interesantes.

Creo que al final de todo era porque estaba esperando a que llegaras tú.

Recuerdo que el primer contacto entre nuestros labios fue superficial hasta que decidiste separar mis labios con tu lengua. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así en mi vida, un acto tan permisivo hacia otra persona. Tus labios masajearon los míos con vehemencia e inclinaste la cabeza hacia un lado para que nuestras narices no chocaran. La música retumbaba fuerte en mis oídos, en algún momento me volví bastante sensible a los sonidos. Tu lengua acarició el interior de mi boca. Tus movimientos eran lentos pero apasionados, podía sentir el calor en ti y el latir de tu corazón martilleando contra tu pecho. Conmigo pasaba lo mismo.

Jamás calculé el tiempo que pasó, pero fue demasiado. En algún momento ambos habíamos dejado de bailar y simplemente nos habíamos dedicado a nosotros. Nuestro beso se rompió cuando la música terminó y la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar.

Apenas salimos, tu mano buscó la mía y la agarró con fuerza. Tenías demasiada confianza después de haberme hecho corresponder.

Dejaste me que dirigiera por mi propia cuenta al asiento del copiloto (te habría volado los dientes si hubieses ido a abrirme la puerta otra vez) y nos preparamos para partir. Tus mejillas seguían algo acaloradas, pero supuse que no eras el único que estaba en esa condición.

Cuando llevábamos apenas un cuarto del viaje, comencé a desesperarme. Ibas demasiado lento.

—Manejas como una abuela —me quejé.

—No puedo darme el lujo de ir rápido en este estado y a estas horas —arrugaste las cejas y boqueaste un par de veces antes de soltar un suspiro. Parecía que querías decir algo importante—. Llevo un tesoro demasiado preciado para mí como para no cuidarlo.

Esa había sido la primera confesión que me había hecho alguien. Siempre has sido una caja de sorpresas, y siempre lograbas tu cometido como tal. Aunque también hay que destacar que no siempre has sido del todo diplomático, pero supongo que esa es una de tus mayores gracias.

—¿Cómo es posible? —para ese entonces, yo no podía creer que con sólo un día de salida pudieses decirme algo tan comprometedor.

Tu respuesta me ha acompañado toda mi vida.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Sasuke? —recuerdo que tus ojos por primera vez rehuyeron de los míos cuando intenté buscar tu mirada. Quería muchas respuestas en ese momento, pero yo sólo pude dar la mía arrugando el entrecejo—. Es lo que me pasó contigo. La primera vez que te vi, ¡la primera vez! Cielos, Sasuke, fue una locura. No paraba de pensar en ti. A mí jamás me han gustado los hombres —recuerdo que te habías revuelto incómodo cuando llegamos al semáforo—. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, tú apartaste todos mis gustos de un soplido. Sólo sabía que ibas en mi escuela, nada más; por eso me puse a buscar hasta saber quién eras. Cada vez que descubría algo de ti me enamoraba más sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra contigo. Cuando supe en qué clase ibas, pensé que no tenía nada que perder: es nuestro último año, nos quedaban meses y lo peor que podía hacer era no hacer todo lo posible para que estuvieras conmigo —te estacionaste frente a mi casa con suavidad. Recuerdo que tus ojos azules por fin habían apartado la mirada del camino y se dirigían hacia mi—. Cuando dije que me alegraba que estuvieses conmigo, lo decía enserio. Me has dado la mejor noche de mi vida.

También recuerdo que antes de despedirme te besé. Una de mis manos se había envuelto en tu cabello rubio y tus labios habían vuelto a ser míos. Lejos de ser delicado y apasionado como el primero, era frenético y necesitado. Siempre has provocado que esa parte animal de mí salga a la superficie. Sé que tus manos vagaban por la tela del asiento, estabas inseguro sobre si tocarme o no porque tenías miedo de que te golpeara otra vez. Yo mismo hice que apoyaras tus manos sobre mi pecho.

No era la primera vez que me sentía excitado, pero sí la primera vez que lo sentía con tanta intensidad.

No te vi durante el fin de semana, eso me había dado un montón de tiempo para pensar. Mi cabeza era un caos. En esos momentos no quería admitir que estaba enamorado de ti, pero el domingo en la noche me habías aclarado el panorama completamente cuando llegó un mensaje de texto tuyo a mi teléfono móvil: "No puedo esperar a verte". Yo tampoco podía esperar.

Sin que lo hubiésemos acordado con palabras, nos habíamos vuelto pareja. Me esperabas todos los días a la entrada de la escuela con una sonrisa, y si no alcanzabas a llegar era yo quien te esperaba, no con una sonrisa, pero esperaba que tú entendieras que no me gustaba hacerlo. Durante el almuerzo dejabas a tus amigos para que pudiéramos almorzar juntos o a veces los traías para que no sintieran que los dejabas de lado por mí. Eran bastante agradables.

También venías a mi casa con frecuencia, a veces jugábamos Grand Theft Auto pero eras un poco patético si te soy sincero. Estudiábamos, o más bien te enseñaba, los contenidos de los exámenes finales que ya por nuestro tercer mes de relación nos pisaban los talones. No solía irte tan bien como a mí, por lo que gastaba mi tiempo de estudio en ayudarte a ti. También nos besábamos mucho.

El recuerdo de nosotros que guardo con más recelo fue la última tarde de estudios antes de los finales.

—Un puto logaritmo más y mi cerebro va a explotar —te quejaste. Me hacías sonreír un poco cuando te quejabas a la hora de estudiar, eras totalmente nulo para las matemáticas.

—No seas vago. Hagamos uno más.

—Vale. ¿Cuál será mi premio, entonces?

Fue gracioso cuando pensé en tu premio como otra cosa que no fuera un beso. Digamos que quizás mis instintos masculinos no podían seguir reprimidos porque llevaba mucho tiempo controlándome. Tú, que eras más abierto a decir lo que querías, no te habías pronunciado con respecto a ello. Pensé que quizás no estabas preparado, pero yo estaba a punto de explotar. No recuerdo de dónde saqué el valor para acercarme a ti lentamente y pasar una mano con tu cabello.

Tu cara era un poema.

—¿Sasuke? —recuerdo que tragaste saliva ruidosamente—¿Qué haces?

—Dame un momento.

Te sujeté con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y te atraje hasta mi para que comenzáramos a besarnos. Al principio supe que estabas algo confundido, pero luego fuiste bastante cooperador. Nos sentamos sobre la cama para ponernos más cómodos y nos besamos con fiereza. Mis manos recorrían tu espalda de arriba a abajo, queriendo tocar cada rincón de ti. Tus manos permanecían estáticas a ambos lados de mi cintura, estoy seguro de que aún no sabías muy bien cómo reaccionar. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, supongo que es eso a lo que le llaman instinto.

Dejé de besar tu boca para llegar a tu cuello. Siempre olías bien, incluso después de haber ido a algún partido. A veces me preguntaba si realmente apestabas pero yo lo encontraba atractivo porque era algo que me gustaba de ti. Creo que a eso le llaman _sex appeal_.

Devoré tu clavícula casi literalmente, no paraba de morderte y besarte con intensidad. Podía sentir que algunos sonidos escapaban de tu garganta, eso hacía que me volviera cada vez más loco e impaciente. Había abandonado tu espalda para desabrochar la camisa y tú habías abandonado mi cintura para hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque con movimientos más torpes. Apenas terminé de quitarte la tela comencé a besar tu pecho. Lo había visto un par de veces los días que hacía calor y no soportabas tener nada encima, pero ese día lo vi como algo diferente. Quería tenerte sólo para mí.

Acariciabas mi cabello a medida que descendía por tu estómago. Dios, Naruto, siempre has sido tan adictivo. Ese día comencé a volverme adicto a tu cuerpo. Besé y lamí todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, tus jadeos me volvían loco y hacían que mis pantalones apretaran demasiado.

Parecía que estabas tan excitado como yo.

Apenas había llegado a la cinturilla de tu pantalón cuando algo duro chocó contra mi mentón. Recuerdo que me costó un poco procesar lo que estaba pasando y qué era lo que estaba más abajo, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Subí la mirada para saber si me estabas mirando, y efectivamente así era.

—Uh...

—No es necesario que continúes —tu voz se había oído agitada. Estabas muy rojo—. Yo puedo ocuparme de eso luego.

También recuerdo que las palabras que cruzaron mi cabeza fueron _ni siquiera lo intentes_.

Con urgencia desabroché tu pantalón y te los bajé hasta las rodillas. Ignoré el hecho de que hubieses abierto los ojos como platos mientras besaba tu miembro sobre la tela del bóxer. Un gemido necesitado escapó de tus labios y uno desesperado había escapado de los míos. Mi erección estaba tan dura que no podía soportarlo. Comencé a tocarme apenas yo mismo me deshice de mis pantalones. Apenas te liberé de los bóxers te apoyaste rápidamente sobre tus codos y me lanzaste una mirada que no había visto en ti: era la expresión más hambrienta del mundo.

De alguna forma, no sé cómo, lograste alzarme del piso y me devolviste a la cama. Parecía que de repente hubieses absorbido demasiada energía. Te recostaste sobre la cama e hiciste que me sentara sobre tus caderas, el roce de nuestras erecciones nos provocó un gemido profundo a ambos.

—Ven aquí.

Hiciste que me inclinara hacia tu cara aún encima tuyo. Cuando comenzaste a besarme con pasión pude notar tu mano recorrer todo mi abdomen hasta que llegaste a mi erección. Aún recuerdo la delicia de sentir tus besos necesitados mientras me masturbabas a un ritmo delirante. Tuve que contraerme un poco y detener el beso para poner toda mi voluntad en no correrme. Tú lo notaste y una sonrisa pícara apareció en tus labios antes de volverme a besar. Comenzaste a tocarme nuevamente sin tanto frenesí como antes, quizás te habías dado cuenta de que me correría muy luego. Pero hubo otra cosa que me impresionó y fue el atrevimiento que tuviste, después de tu timidez inicial, de meterme un par de dedos tuyos a la boca.

Pero superé mi sorpresa luego, imaginando qué era lo que querías que hiciera. Comencé a succionar los dedos lentamente, cubriéndolos y descubriéndolos a medida que mi cabeza hacía hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sabía que esa simulación de sexo oral te fascinaba porque ese brillo vicioso en tus ojos no desaparecía y la erección sobre la que estaba sentado se había puesto dura como una piedra. Cuando pasé mi lengua entremedio de tus dedos fue el colmo para ti. Terminaste de deshacerte de todo lo que quedaba de mi ropa. Supe lo que iba a pasar cuando el ritmo de tu mano sobre mi pene aumentó y los dedos húmedos se abrieron paso entre mis nalgas.

—Tranquilo.

Vale, de haber sido cualquier otra la situación seguramente abría mordido tus dedos hasta arrancártelos y te habría volteado y penetrado sin ceremonia. Pero para este entonces estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en el hecho de que en mi primera vez sería yo quien mordiera la almohada.

Fue molesto al principio, pero esa sensación se transformó cuando tus dedos comenzaron a moverse en mi interior. No fue hasta pocos minutos después que me descubrí a mí mismo moviéndome sobre tus dedos mientras te besaba, clavándome en ellos con completa necesidad. En algún momento decidiste que estaba listo, porque habías quitado tus dedos arrancándome un gruñido molesto y pronto reemplazaste esa sensación de abandono con tu polla. Demonios, Naruto, cuando bajé por tu polla por primera vez me sentí más lleno que nunca.

—Ahora móntame.

Cuando comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo sobre ti, pasaron unos momentos en los cuales tuve verdadera preocupación porque parecía que no estabas respirando. Pero luego se solucionó cuando comenzaste amover tus caderas con las mías, al principio a un ritmo tan descoordinado que daba pena, pero luego logramos sincronizarnos bastante bien. El sonido húmedo de las penetraciones en mi trasero y los gemidos acalorados hacían que la habitación nos rodeara en un aire obsceno.

—Naruto...

Se había vuelto un vaivén salvaje. Los resortes de la cama parecían no aguantar nuestros movimientos. Sentí el placer más grande de mi vida cuando comenzaste a tocar aquél punto en mi interior que me hacía enloquecer. Tu cara, los ojos semiabiertos y tu boca de la misma manera para soltar los jadeos también estaban causando estragos en mí.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que me corrí con esa intensidad sobre tu estómago y pecho. Incluso cayó un poco sobre tu mejilla y eso hizo que soltaras una pequeña risita. Poco después pasó lo mismo contigo dentro de mi interior. Parecías exhausto.

Esa noche pasaste la noche en mi casa, y aunque no dormimos abrazados, fue una noche que estableció la gran conexión entre nosotros.

Sólo tú lo dijiste una vez y yo jamás te lo dije ni lo haría en un futuro, pero ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin la necesidad de palabras.

El siguiente recuerdo que tengo de nosotros es el más amargo. A ambos nos había ido muy bien en los exámenes finales gracias a nuestras tardes de sexo y estudio. El último día de clases faltaste a pesar de que habías prometido que irías a buscarme para que nos fuéramos juntos al terminar. Esperé por ti durante largo rato en la puerta de entrada hasta que finalmente me aburrí y decidí volver a casa solo. Apenas llegué había un sobre azul con mucha pinta de formalidad en el buzón del correo. Me habían aceptado en la universidad de la capital.

Yo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta, y ahora que obtenía lo que quería, estaba emocionado. Aunque lo oculté, por supuesto, yo no soy ni seré del tipo que se deja llevar tan fácil por las emociones. No podía esperar a contarte que habían llegado buenas noticias, pero las veces que te llamé al móvil no me contestaste. Me sentí algo decepcionado.

Fue tarde en la noche cuando llamaste a la puerta de mi casa. Tú no te preocupabas de ser ruidoso puesto que yo vivía solo, pero esta vez habías sido demasiado decente. Apenas abrí la puerta tu aspecto demacrado me impresionó: tenías unas ojeras increíbles, la mirada apagada, estabas algo paliducho y parecía que no te habías cambiado la ropa desde ayer.

—Te ves horrible.

—Gracias —te abriste paso y caminaste derecho hacia el sofá, dejándote caer a peso muerto—. Tú siempre luces sensacional.

Solías hacer cumplidos a pesar de que los días fueran grises.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

Recuerdo que tu mirada no podía enfocarse bien en la mía y parecías tener los ojos llorosos, pero te estabas haciendo el fuerte. Me habías hecho un gesto para que me sentara junto a ti, y cuando lo hice que envolviste en un abrazo tan apretado que me dolió.

—Me han aceptado en la universidad.

Yo no había comprendido aún por qué estabas tan abatido.

—¿Y?

—Me han aceptado en la universidad de la costa norte.

El silencio que se formó entre nosotros se prolongó durante extensos minutos, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Tú mirabas hacia ningún lugar en particular y yo sentía que el aire estaba demasiado denso. Solté mi corbata del instituto hasta dejarla hecha dos tiras sobre mi cuello.

—Entonces, es el fin.

Alzaste tu mirada hacia mí por primera vez en muchas horas y tus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás entenderé. Volviste a envolverme en tus brazos y sentí que estabas desesperado.

—No quiero que esto termine, Sasuke. No puede terminar.

—¿Qué propones?

Quizás fue la emoción del momento lo que me hizo devolverte el abrazo con tantas ansias. Por primera vez demostraba mi afecto de esa forma, pero yo tampoco quería separarme de ti. Era la primera vez que tú y yo teníamos a alguien tan especial en nuestras vidas.

—Me iré. Es mi oportunidad de surgir y lo he logrado gracias a ti —besaste toda mi cara con necesidad. Yo mismo sentía esa necesidad a flor de piel— Pero necesito que me esperes —seguiste por la línea de mi mandíbula y besaste por detrás de mi oreja con adoración—. Guarda tu corazón para mí —solía avergonzarme cuando te ponías en esa posición tan romántica. A mí no me gustaba, pero esta vez sentí que debía callar y asentí—. Prometo volver, Sasuke. No quiero que salgas con otras personas y yo tampoco saldré con nadie más. Tú siempre serás el primero y el único.

_El primero y el único._

Esa noche hicimos el amor más veces de las que pude contar. Te hice el amor sobre la mesa del comedor y tú lo hiciste conmigo sobre la encimera de la cocina, y así durante toda la noche. Ambos sabíamos que esa era la despedida, porque debías llegar allá donde te ibas para instalarte y hacer los trámites de matrícula.

Esa fue la última vez que te vi.

Yo seguí mi carrera en la capital, donde todas en general duraban cinco o seis años. En estos momentos me quedan un par de meses para mostrar mi proyecto final y salir de ella, al igual que le pasa a muchos que eran compañeros de escuela. Lo sé porque, uno de éstos días, recibí una invitación de Sakura para una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en su casa para quienes éramos de la generación del 2007. Apenas recibí la carta pensé en ti, ya que aunque fuésemos de salones distintos pertenecías a la generación igual que yo. Aunque, la verdad, no pensé que irías.

Pero aquí estás.

Pasas saludando a todos con jovialidad hasta que llegas a mí. Te ves más adulto, como todos nosotros, pero tus ojos siguen manteniendo ese brillo juguetón que temía que fueses a perder. Tienes ligeros rastros de barba y algunas pequeñas cortaduras, se nota que no eres de los que se afeitan muy a menudo.

—Hola —me dices. Puedo notar que tienes emoción contenida en tu voz. Por primera vez en muchos años, sonrío—. Apuesto a que no te lo imaginabas.

—Apuestas bien.

Sueltas una juvenil carcajada y no puedo evitar sentir como regreso en el tiempo, sintiendo las cosquillas en la boca del estómago y esa sensación bobalicona que sentí hace años cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Me abrazas y te abrazo, sintiendo nuestro calor que por muchos años estuvo lejano. Cierro los ojos antes de sentir un susurro entrar en mi cabeza.

—He mantenido mi promesa.

Sonrío en tu oreja. Podría jurar que eres el mismo de siempre.

—Yo también.

* * *

Espero que sean fanáticos de los finales abiertos.


End file.
